La chica del País Lejano
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Razuri, es una joven normal que pasa desapercibida a los ojos comunes, pero guarda consigo un gran secreto y un deber que cumplir Esta historia contienen elementos de los siguientes mangas/animes: Pokémon Special o Pokespe, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles, Inuyasha. El personaje Razuri junto con su diseño y dibujo, es propiedad de la autora.
1. La chica de los ojos azules

**La chica del País Lejano**

**La chica de ojos azules**

En una isla perdida en el mar, que más apariencia de continente poseía, una chica con largos cabellos negros y ojos cual lapislázulis, aterrizó suavemente acomodándose su boina.

-Vaya, ese viaje fue realmente duro. Si tan solo no nos hubiera perseguido ese monstruo de siempre. –Se quejaba la joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Me hubiese encantado protegerla, ama. Debió permitirme salir a hacerle frente a la criatura. –Saliendo de una Pokéball transparente cómo lo es comúnmente, un Lucario estiraba sus extremidades mientras se inclinaba ante la chica.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así. –Bufaba la lapislázuli, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. –Y levántate, querido Ruxio. Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Con paso firme, decidió dirigirse al centro Pokémon más cercano. Ella era muy precavida, pero a su pesar, la falta de memoria era una de sus más extrañas virtudes, por esa misma razón se percató de que se dejó el mapa de la región en su antiguo hogar antes de iniciar el viaje. No le quedaba otra que ir a pedir uno nuevo con la enfermera Joy.

Entró por las puertas con gran elegancia y de manera gentil, pidió amablemente que le obsequiaran un mapa, junto con uno extra de la región Kanto.

-Lo lamento, pero no poseemos mapas de la región Kanto, o al menos no se los podemos entregar al público común. –Se disculpaba una muy apenada enfermera.

-Muchísimas gracias de todos modos, ya es mucho que me hicieran el favor de obsequiarme el mapa. Son muy amables con los turistas aquí. –Agradecía la azabache, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Al despedirse, salió del Centro Pokémon y desplegó el mapa con mucho cuidado. Fijó la vista en un diminuto punto del mapa y pegando su ojo, se lo apartó cerrándolo en seco.

-Pésima memoria la mía, con que hacia allí era que quedaba el Ferri hacia Kanto. Sé muy bien que sería mejor transportarme por mis propios medios, pero me siento tan débil. –Nuevamente, un Lucario con una expresión llena de preocupación, apareció en escena.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó a la chica que por poco se desvanece en el suelo, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos. –Ama, le ruego que no sea tan orgullosa y mejor llame al pariente que tiene en esta región. No puede viajar en estas condiciones.

-Ruxio, te lo repito por enésima vez. –Exclamó un poco enojada. –No me digas "Ama" Y si lo deseara, no podría hacerlo… Aún no tiene los recuerdos implantados, no me queda suficiente poder cómo para manipular su mente.

Con ayuda del fiel Pokémon, la azabache se incorporó suavemente. No debían de perder mucho tiempo, pues iban tarde hacia su destino y debían descansar, que era lo más primordial.

La joven se puso en marcha con un paso firme pero lento, seguida de cerca por aquel Lucario peculiar. Atravesaron par rutas en el menor tiempo que pensaron que tardarían y se dirigieron al pequeño puerto del Ferri de Kanto. A su encuentro, un gran robusto, pero anciano hombre, les invitó a llevarles a su bote por un menor precio, ya que cruzaría cerca de uno de los puertos de Kanto en un viaje importante que debía de hacer. La chica aceptando, subió en aquel botecito junto con un Pokémon que tenía una mueca llena de desconfianza. De ese modo, iniciaron su travesía rumbo a la región que prácticamente, vio nacer al mundo Pokémon.

-Muchas gracias, por prestarle un sitio para dormir. –Miraba de soslayo aquel Lucario al anciano que se encontraba maniobrando el timón.

-No debes agradecer, amargado. Noté en sus ojos el cansancio que tenía la pobre, no podía dejarla así. Además, creo que ya es costumbre mía el ayudar a nenitos que se alejan de sus madres. –Respondió en tono burlón el veterano.

-No me hables con tanta confianza. A pesar de que me he dado cuenta que no eres una persona que destila energías negativas, no te has ganado un motivo para que me deje fiar de ti. –Ese comentario del viejo, le hizo subir la sangre a la cabeza al desconfiado Lucario.

Las horas pasaron, el bote se mecía suavemente con el ir y venir del oleaje. La joven, continuaba descansando plácidamente en el camarote del octogenario, mientras era cuidada atentamente por su fiel acompañante.

Finalmente, una pequeña ancla cayó al agua haciendo que el chapoteo, alcanzara las rosadas mejillas de la chica.

Suavemente, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para limpiar aquellos rastros de sal de mar, se levantó estirando su cuerpo librándolo del sueño y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un Lucario acurrucado en el suelo tiernamente dormido.

-Ruxio, gracias… –Enternecida, sacó su Pokéball y llamó al Pokémon dentro de ella. –Descansa muy bien, querido Ruxio.

-Ese es uno de los Pokémon más fieles que haya visto en todos estos años cómo marinero. –Musitó una voz ya conocida entrando en la pequeña recámara. –Debería estar orgullosa, aunque no he venido precisamente a hablar sobre ello, pues ya hemos llegado a Ciudad Carmín.

-Señor, en serio le agradezco que nos haya hecho este favor a mí y a Ruxio. –Exclamó alegremente la lapislázuli, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay por qué dar las gracias, de todos modos tenía que hacer algo en esta región. Y jovencita, me puedes llamar por mi nombre: Arenque. Capitán Arenque. –Respondió el veterano con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Si, Señor Arenque! Oh, usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre: Lapislázuli Star Johanson. Aunque, todos me llaman Razuri, pues es más corto. –Finalizó la azabache, regresando la misma sonrisa que le regalaron.

Con las energías renovadas, Razuri salió corriendo del bote sumamente feliz. Por fin consiguió llegar a Kanto de manera tradicional, sin usar sus poderes. Se sentía completamente realizada, que ya nada podría pararla pues iba cómo una máquina a toda potencia, pero…

-¡Ah! –Todos los descuidos, tienen un desliz y esta joven lo comprendió al tropezarse con una de las sogas que yacían tiradas a lo largo del puerto. Pero, no crean que fue un accidente lamentable, ya que por fortuna una persona logró atraparle antes de caer. –_"¿Qué pasó? Estoy segura de que… ¿Uh…?"_ –Abrió suavemente sus ojos y notó que estaba contra el pecho de lo que parecía ser un chico. –_"Alguien me ha atrapado…" _ -Levantó delicadamente su mirada azul, la cual se encontró con una verde.

-¿Estás Bien…? –Le cuestionó un chico alto y de cabellos castaños.

-Si… Gracias. –La chica de ojos azules cual lapislázulis, encontró justo a quien venía a buscar sin saberlo.

**Continuará.**


	2. Primer encuentro

**La chica del País Lejano**

**Primer encuentro**

Sus ojos se miraban fijamente, las miradas se mezclaban creando un extraño nudo en sus gargantas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Ya ninguno decía una palabra, nadie formulaba una oración. Sus ojos, esos de colores tan característicos, preferían quedarse fijos solo en ese punto específico, sumergiéndose en un mar Verde-Azulado.

Pero, ya era suficiente, pensaron ambos en sus mentes. No había explicación ni motivo alguno para encontrarse de esa manera. Hablar, hablar es lo que debían de hacer.

-Hola. –Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

De nuevo donde comenzamos. El nudo ahora no se encontraba solo en sus gargantas, ahora se había expandido a lo largo de su pecho hasta su estómago. Ni un susurro, solo la respiración de ambos se oía en el ambiente.

-Lamento si interrumpo algo, niños. –Musitó a espaldas de ellos una voz madura. –Pequeña Razuri, se te ha quedado esto en mi bote. –El viejo, estiró su largo brazo hacia la chica que ya se había separado de aquel joven. –Supongo que es tu bolsa de viaje, que no se te vaya a perder.

-¡Capitán Arenque! –Gritó el joven de ojos verdes, acercándose al marino. –No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar alguna vez. –Extendió su mano la cual fue estrechada fuertemente por el octogenario.

-Green Oak, mírate cómo has crecido y me alegra mucho que ya no seas un pedazo de mármol. Puedo decir que ahora si te ves bien parecido. –Se echó a reír el veterano.

-¿Dijo, Green Oak? –La lapislázuli, abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Justo se había topado con el chico con el cual debía de toparse. -¡Qué fortuna la mía! Justo a usted lo estaba buscando. Mi nombre es… Bueno, dejemos en que me llamo Razuri. –La chica extendió su mano para presentarse cortésmente.

-La Señorita Johanson. Es un gusto. –El ojo verde, tomó su mano y se presentó ante la chica de la misma forma. –Mi abuelo me dijo que usted llegaría el día de hoy aquí, vine en su nombre para conducirla hasta Pueblo Paleta.

-Gracias. –Respondió la azabache. –Estaba un poco preocupada, pues creí que era broma del profesor y que no enviaría a nadie por mí. –Soltó una risilla nerviosa. –Y… Bueno, me alegra que viniera… –Bajó la mirada, sentía algo de pena, aunque no supiera el motivo.

-Ah, por cierto. –El joven, buscó en su chaqueta una cajita que le había entregado su abuelo y la puso en manos de la azabache. –Te mandan esto.

La chica, agarró la caja con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos azulados. La miró detalladamente y puso con suavidad, la palma de su mano sobre la tapa con firmeza. Respiró hondo y la levantó lentamente. Su contenido, sorprendió a los presentes e hizo que ella estallara en lágrimas de orgullo y alegría.

-¡Una...Pokédex! ¡Es una Pokédex! ¡Lo logré, lo he logrado! –La joven, giraba sobre si una y otras vez, sosteniendo el aparato por todo lo alto. –Bien, entonces. –Paró en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia un muy impresionado ojo verde. –Usted es mi Senpai ahora ¿Verdad? Espere… ¿Me acaba de tutear hace un momento? –Le cuestionó la chica llevando una mano hacia la boca del asombro.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –Trataba de disculparse el chico.

-¿Pero por qué te disculpas, Senpai? –Reclamó la azabache con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. –Es un alivio el poder tener alguien con quien hablar en confianza, es que mi Lucario es demasiado… Sobre protector y por esa razón, muy pocas personas me hablan de "Tú".

-Bueno…Los que poseemos Pokédex, tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros, pues nos consideramos grandes amigos y no solo eso, también una enorme familia. –Con esto último, la imagen de su mejor amigo y rival Red, junto con la de su querido alumno Silver, se manifestaron en su mente.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy hermoso, es un honor para mí entonces, el pertenecer a su familia, Senpai Green. –La chica, sonrió de tal manera, que el joven ojo verde quedó estético y sin responder de alguna manera.

-¡Green!

Nuevamente una interrupción. Ahora, alguien llamaba al primer Pokédex-Holder desde las alturas. Un chico con gorra roja y chaleco del mismo color, que venía agarrado de su espala por un Aeordactyl, agitaba su brazo saludando. Ordenó al Pokémon soltarle y de esa manera, aterrizó en medio de la escena al mejor estilo de un campeón.

-¡Le oí decir a Crys, que le darías la bienvenida a una nueva compañera! ¿En dónde está? –Cuestionó con aquella alegría que le caracterizaba.

-A tus espaldas, idiota. –Exclamó un enojado Green.

-Ah, pues hola ¡Bienvenida compañera! –El tomó las manos de la chica y comenzó a agitarlas con brusquedad una y otra vez. – ¡En serio que es una alegría tener un integrante más en el equipo! ¡Mi nombre es Red! ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

-Se llama Razuri, brusco. –El ojo verde, se interpuso entre ambos y tomó a la chica por los hombros mirando de una forma furiosa a su mejor amigo. –Es más joven y es una mujer, ten más cuidado con lo que haces.

-¡Ajajaja! ¡En verdad que lo siento! Me he emocionado de más. –Se disculpaba un muy apenado campeón.

-Te está haciendo daño el juntarte con la ruidosa. –Y si, de aquella castaña de lamparines azules hablaba el señalado.

-Jóvenes…Qué bella etapa de la vida es la adolescencia. –Exclamó en tono burlesco el carcamal. –Bueno, me retiro. Adiós, pequeña Razuri. Green, Red, con permiso. –Así el viejo Arenque, subió en su bote y se perdió en la distancia.

-Disculpa…Senpai. –La azabache sumamente sonrojada, pidió de la manera más gentil posible, que la soltaran del agarre.

-Lo siento. –Respondió el joven, soltándole rápidamente.

El ambiente se tornó extraño. La azabache miraba en una dirección, tratando de escapar de la mirada del chico de orbes verdes, mientras que el mencionado, le observaba detenidamente con cierta intriga. Entre tanto, el campeón presenciaba la situación ingenuamente, aunque si lograba entenderla un poco, porque vamos, el chico ya no era un niño, era todo un adolescente cómo todos los allí presentes.

-Yo igual lo siento, Razuri. –Cortó finalmente el silencio aquel campeón. –Me disculpo nuevamente por mi brusquedad. Hagamos una cosa, les invito a ambos unos licuados de baya, así me disculpo bien contigo por el zarandeo y con Green por venir sin avisar. –Sonrió el joven. – ¿Les parece bien?

-Haz lo que quieras. –El ojo verde, comenzó a adelantarse con una mueca molesta.

-Y ahí está de nuevo, aún no logro entender ese mal genio de él. –Finalizó el campeón, tratando de seguirle el paso al joven de los orbes verdes.

La chica Lapislázuli, se quedó rezagada para finalmente seguirles el paso corriendo. En su mente, el único pensamiento que tenía era: _"¿Por qué me sentí tan rara? No es más que un simple mortal"_

**Continuará.**


End file.
